Speed Racer: The Legend Lives
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: When Zazic realizes that Speed Racer the elder is still alive he resorts to some very dirty tricks to drive him out into the open so that he can be dealt with once and for all. Adopted by Roadrunner74
1. Chapter 1: The Return

**Speed Racer: The Legand Lives**

**Chapter 1: The Return**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Speed Racer in any incarnation. I am writing this story simply for fun and not for profit.**

**A/N: This is my first foray into this genre. This is a crossover which will bring the two generations of Racer's together. It is an AU and I hope you enjoy it. Please be kind as this is my first attempt. Reviews are much appreciated and encouraged.**

"I can't believe it," Spritle said as he stared at the note that his nephews had handed him "That's his handwriting alright and it sounds like him for sure." He looked up at Speed and X "Thank you for showing this to me but you can't tell anyone else, okay."

Speed nodded "Okay," he agreed.

"I mean it Speed," Spritle said seriously "Not even Conner or Lucy. This one stays in the family." He took a seat at his desk. He himself was still reeling from the realization that his brother was indeed alive. He looked up at his nephews "There has to be a good reason that he's allowed us all to believe for so long. We can't let it get out that he's alive."

The two Racer boys nodded. X took the note and pocketed it before they left Spritle's office.

"X," Analise Zazic ambushed the elder Racer brother in the hallway. X stumbled backwards as she flung herself into his arms "Let's go out for dinner," she suggested.

"Not tonight Analise," X said distractedly, pushing her away. He had too much on his mind to bother with his needy girlfriend right now.

Analise stared after him contemptuously. She couldn't stand it when she didn't get what she wanted. Just at that moment she looked down and saw something on the ground. "It must have fallen out of X's pocket," she surmised as she picked it up. She was going to rush after him to return it but when she realized what it was she turned and ran straight to her father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is impossible," Zile Zazic stared at the note that his daughter had lifted from X Racer's pocket. He recognized the handwriting as well. "He's alive," Zazic muttered "That son of a bitch is alive."

There was nothing for it. He had to drive that pain in his rear out into the open. He was going to wipe the entire Racer bloodline out. Them and everyone who knew anything about the Mach 6.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I need you to bring me the Racer boy," Zazic said as he faced a rather large man known simply as Smash. It was too late for Zazic to worry about things being traced back to him. He was going to bring Speed Racer out into the open one way or another. He was going to take care of this little problem once and for all.

"Yes Mr. Zazic," Smash nodded "Do you want me to rough him up a little first?"

Zazic smiled "Sure, but I want him alive."

Smash nodded and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Speed sighed and fell backwards on his bed. Conner and Chim-Chim were in the garage working on the Mach 6. Speed didn't like keeping secrets from Lucy and Conner but he understood his uncle's concerns. People had believed that Speed Racer was dead for years. There had been no sign of him until today. Watching his sons being led into an ambush was probably the tipping point and he had been compelled to reach out and let them know that he was there.

Speed shot up when he heard a noise. The doorway of the room was blocked by a huge man. The man yanked Speed off the bed and threw him against the wall "Come on kid," the man said "Let's not make this any harder on you than it has to be."

Speed stumbled to his feet and launched a punch at the man. He felt himself being lifted off the ground and his entire body hit the wall again. He could feel the blood trickling down the side of his head as he began to black out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X felt miserable as he approached his brother's room. He had discovered that the note was gone and he wanted to ask Speed if he had it. That piece of paper was the one true connection to their father they had.

The door was unlocked and slightly ajar but X knocked anyway "Speed," he called as he entered the room only to find it empty.

Just then Conner and Chim-Chim retured to the room "Hey X," Conner said as he walked in, removing his Speed Racer helmet and settling it on top of the dresser.

""Hey," X replied "Conner, have you seen Speed around?"

"He said he was tired so he came up here," Conner replied, looking around in bewilderment.

Just then Chim-Chim started jumping up and down and pointing at the wall. "What is it buddy?" Conner asked as he and X turned to look in the direction that the robot monkey was pointing.

"Is that…" X trailed off in utter shock "Is it… blood?" he finally managed to get out.

"Oh man, oh man," Conner was flying into a panic and for once it was warranted "Something bad happened to Speed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is bad," Spritle murmured to himself as Conner went over the security tapes from the cameras in the hallway of the dorm.

Spritle, X, Lucy, Conner and Chim-Chim watched as a rather large man walked right into the dorm building and straight into Speed's room. A matter of moments later he reappeared, carrying an unconscious Speed draped over his shoulder.

"How could this have happened?" Spritle asked, half infuriated, half consumed by fear and anguish.

Suddenly Spritle's phone rang. He answered it. On the screen was a man, his featured hidden in the shadows. He was a large man, probably the same one on the tape. When he spoke his voice sounded electronically altered "I have your nephew Speed."

"Who is this?" Spritle demanded.

"Not important," the man replied "If you want to see him alive again then you will contact his father and get him to turn himself over to me."

"Where is Speed?" Spritle demanded "I want to see that he's okay."

"Sorry," the man laughed "He's not in any condition to talk right now."

"Why you…" Spritle muttered.

"I'll call back in one hour," the man said "Speed senior better be there or his kid is dead. If you involve the cops, you'll be sorry." The line went dead.

"What are we gonna do?" Lucy asked.

Spritle ran a hand through his hair. He just didn't know. He was charged with protecting his brother's children and he had failed.

"Why does he think we can get in contact with Speed Racer?" Conner asked.

"The note," X said sorrowfully.

"What note?" Lucy and Conner asked in unison.

"The note from the real Speed Racer," Spritle answered before turning to X "What about the note?" he asked.

"I lost it," X admitted "I thought Speed had it but…"

"So someone got their hands on the note and they kidnapped Speed to drive my brother out into the open," Spritle surmised.

"And it worked," a voice from behind Spritle spoke up.

They all looked in the direction of the voice. Spritle grinned, X's mouth dropped open and Conner fainted.

"Speed…?" Spritle asked.

"Dad…" X whispered.

"Sp…Sp…Spee…Speed…Speed Ra…Wha…" Conner fainted again.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Speed asked, looking down at Conner.

"He's never been alright," Lucy answered even as she herself was finding it hard to make words.


	2. Chapter 2: Truth of Evil

**Speed Racer: The Legend Lives**

**Chapter 2: Truth of Evil**

**A/N: Here's chapter 2. I hope it turned out alright. One of Speed Sr.'s lines towards the end is one of my most favorite pieces of dialogue I've ever written and it shows why poor Conner deserves a break every once in a while.**

"I've always tried to stay close by," Speed Racer said as he sat in Spritle's office "It's not easy," he looked over at X who sat to his right "But when someone kidnaps one of my boys I'm not just going to hide in the shadows."

"How long until the call Conner?" Spritle asked.

Conner, who had recovered what for him was considered composure, stood up as if an army recruit, giving a report to a general "Fifteen minutes left," he answered and saluted in Speed's direction before sitting again.

"Just what are you planning to do?" Spritle asked his older brother.

"Whatever it takes," Speed said resolutely.

"You can't be serious," Lucy chimed in "These people are dangerous."

"I know that," Speed said, shaking his head. He'd known that for a long time. And still he'd allowed his brother and sons to be exposed to the influence of Zile Zazic. It was time to make up for all the times he hadn't been there in the past. No matter what he had to do.

A few minutes later when Spritle's phone rang, Speed snatched it away from his brother and flipped it open "What do you want?" he glared at the shadowy figure on the other end.

"So," the man sneered "You showed up after all. How fortunate for your son."

"Where is he?" Speed asked, trying to keep the anger out of his tone but failing.

"Ah, ah, ah," the man laughed "That's not how it works Mr. Racer. First you do what I ask you to do and if I'm satisfied, then I let your kid go."

"Where's my brother?" X glared over his father's shoulder at the stranger on the screen "If you've hurt him…" the elder Racer boy clenched his fists at his sides.

The man laughed "You're in no position to be making threats kid. Your just lucky you didn't get nabbed along with your brother."

"What do you want?" Speed conceded.

"That's more like it," the man said with false politeness in his voice "Show up at the school junkyard alone. Bring the Mach 6. All phone lines and cell phones within the school's bounderies are being monitored. If anyone attempts to contact the police the kid dies."

"Alright," Speed conceded. There was a general murmur of "No" around him as he did so "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Good," the man smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Speed Jr. sat up and rubbed the back of his head. Memories started to flood his awareness. Someone had come into his room and beaten him up. He vaguely had the sensation of being carried away. Where was he.

He lay on a concrete floor in the corner of a dark room. Probably a garage or a basement. He heard footsteps approaching and he sprang to his feet, taking up a defensive position. He felt dizzy and weak but he wan't giving up. He had a bad feeling about this place.

A figure, hidden by shadows approached him. Suddenly the room filled with light. Speed was momentarily blinded by the bright lights. But that moment was enough for the figure to grab him and pin him to the wall "So you're awake," the man who had abducted him glowered.

"What do you want from me?" Speed asked, keeping his tone even.

"To see you and the rest of your family die," a voice from behind the man holding him said.

Speed looked up to see Zile Zazic standing at the far side of the room. His eyes went wide as his face took on an expression of confusion. "What?" he asked.

"You're surprised to see me," Zile smirked "Well, allow me to explain." He took a step closer "It all started when your father had to go and invent an engine that could ruin big oil as we know it. I just couldn't let that happen," Zile sneered "Did you ever wonder how your father knew you were in such immediate danger when you were a baby?"

"No," Speed said slowly, looking up at Zile with anger. He had a feeling that what the man had to say wasn't going to be pleasant.

Zile laughed "Ever wonder what happened to your mother?" he asked. He paused, letting the full effect of his words sink in "Well let's just say you were a little too lucky that day but she wasn't…"

"You killed her," Speed said in angry realization.

"I hired someone to do it, yes," Zile sneered "And the only reason I'm telling you this," he drew closer motioning for the larger man to let go of Speed "You won't be alive to tell anyone about it."

Speed punched Zile right in his face and made a break for it. He didn't get far. Soon he found himself sprawled on the concrete floor. His entire body ached from having been tackled by the large man.

Zile wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth as he snarled down at Speed "You should feel lucky. There are very few people in the world who I've actually wanted dead. You and your family are among them."

Speed struggled against the large man's grip "You won't get away with this," he ground out.

Zile laughed "They always say that. But I always do," he walked to the stairs of the basement and motioned for Speed's captor to follow "Now come on, I've got a little family reunion planned for you before you die."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You aren't seriously going alone?" Spritle asked his older brother as the group entered the garage.

"Well," said Speed jokingly "You're too big to fit in the trunk these days."

"I'm not," Conner volunteered "Chim-Chim and I can both fit," he opened the Mach 6's trunk and settled himself inside "Nice and cozy," he remarked as his robot monkey climbed in next to him.

Spritle couldn't help laughing "I can see now how disturbing of a sight it is to find stow aways in your trunk."

"What good could you possibly be Conner?" X asked.

Speed turned to his oldest child "In my life I've learned that there are just some things you cannot take for granted," he told him "Good friends, good mechanics and that imitation is the highest form of flattery. Conner here seems to fit all three."

"Thank you Mr. Racer," Conner said in awe. To himself he murmured "Speed Racer just complimented me…"

"I'm coming too," X stated.

"No," his father said firmly "You stay here with your uncle where I know you'll be safe."

"I'm not a little kid," X protested rather loudly.

"I know that," Speed told him "But you're always going to be my son. Just stay here."

"No," X said firmly "He's my brother Dad."

"You're staying here," Speed said finally as he jumped into the driver's seat of the Mach 6 and sped out of the garage.

X turned to his uncle. Spritle was apparently already thinking the same thing "He's gonna need out help," the headmaster noted. He motioned to X and Lucy "Come on."


End file.
